When It All Goes Wrong
by SparkbyIrreplaceableSpark
Summary: Claudia becomes violently ill and the team must pull together to get her to the hospital. Sick-fic with a bit of clinks smut thrown in. All characters make an appearence. Addresses Claudia's past as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to have to up the rating to M later- I have the rest written- but I figured I'd put the first bit out like this. It will have multiple chapters and I will update soon. Enjoy!**

The blood runs off her red-stained hands and into the sink.

The red-haired girl looks into the clouded mirror, sighs and bites her lip. Brushing off her hands, she walks out of the yellow and blue bathroom and cautiously walks down the hallway.

It had been a long week at the Warehouse, Myka and Pete went to five countries in five days, she and Steve alternatively all over America and taking inventory. He was still being squishy about their connection to the metronome and hurting her, but she had bigger fish to kill. Consequently, Artie had given them a day off.

Steve had disappeared with the manual into his room, Leena was at the grocery store, and Myka was –predicatably- curled up with a book in her room.

Claudia had a problem. She was sick, as much as she hated to admit it. Not the –I have a cold- kind of sick. The kind of sick where –there's something seriously wrong- sick. Still, she had checked in on Jinksy to make sure it wasn't the artifact messing with them, but he was healthy as a horse.

Claudia was Ms. Independent herself. She raised herself, took care of herself when she was sick, captured federal agents and forced them to help her find her brother. But this- this was out of her depth. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed advice. Leena kept quiet to herself as much as possible, but seeing as she would be gone, it left only Myka.

As the painted white door shut and the yellow tiles creaked underneath her, Claudia sidled up to Myka's room. _Act Natural, Claudia. After all, there's probably nothing wrong with you._

She strutted into Myka's room as normally as possible- albeit with a slight wince of pain- and the curly haired agent looked up from the book she was absorbed in.

"Hey Claude." Myka closed the book she was reading, smiled and sat up. "What's up?"

Claudia balanced on one foot and reached up to run her hand through her hair.

"Oh, you know. Pete's downstairs mumbling about cookies, and I am bored so.. " Claudia laughed nervously, "Not much."

Myka cocked her head with a slight smile and a puzzled expression.

Myka was a trained federal agent and she didn't think Claudia still didn't realize that everyone in this house was trained to detect minute behavioral changes. That being said, it didn't take a trained federal agent to come to the undeniable conclusion Claudia was stalling around a topic that made her nervous.

"Is…everything all right?" Myka drew her eyebrows in and a look of concern set in her eyes.

"Yeah." Claudia bit her lip and nodded overemphatically. "Yeah totally. But.. uh.. Can I ask you a question?"

Myka sat up straighter and gestured for Claudia to close the door.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Claudia." Myka smiled in what she hoped was a placating gesture and Claudia stepped in a few feet.

"Its just uh.. " Claudia laughed and bent slightly forward, feeling more and more awkward. "It's slightly awkward. Have you ever-"

"WOO-HOO!" Pete opened the door with a bang, making both women jump "Myka! " Pete turned with a look of surprise as he saw Claudia and threw an arm around her. "–Woah, hi Claude- Artie hid the cookies! Where are they? I know you know where they are." Pete glared at her suspiciously.

"Pete, you eat WAY too much sugar as it is-" Myka began exasperatedly standing up to avoid Pete's tackle as he jumped on the bed.

"Cookies are good for the soul." Pete insisted as Myka shot Claudia an apologetic look.

"Besides," Myka continues "Claudia was just about to –"

Claudia cut her off with shaking her head and started out the door.

"You know what?" Claudia put her hands up. "It doesn't matter. I'd better go make sure Poopypants doesn't die from manual reading."

Claudia legged it out of Myka's room and back to hers, careful to close her door before lying on her bed and closing her eyes against the sharp pain emanating from her abdomen, threatening to consume her. _Maybe a quick nap will help it go away. _She popped two asprin and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged out of her sleepy little hamlet and shoved in a car. The pain hadn't gone away with the nap, and now her throbbing head was accompanied by the never-ending pain in her abdomen and a bout of nausea. She laid down across Steve's lap pretending to go back to sleep as Pete drove them to the Warehouse, alternatively talking about Leena leaving for the grocery store and not leaving him cookies, and how he hated zoos.

Every bump they hit seemed to resonate searingly through Claudia. Eventually they got to the Warehouse and Steve gently woke her up by calling her name. They had all learned long ago not to shake Claudia awake, after the incident where Pete started poking the young agent to wake up and she ended up giving him a black eye.

Claudia stood shakily up and casually wrapped Steve's arm around her, prompting Pete to make childish cooing noises at them, and they entered the umbilicus.

**Let me know what you thought! Will update soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**Finally got around to editing this chapter.**

**THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING****: People may find this chapter disgusting. Personally, I find it more heroic than disgusting. Don't worry. Claudia doesn't barf or anything. Not that kind of disgusting. Without revealing too much, I'm just disclaiming that now. Also deals with sexual abuse and smut(ish) themes. Don't like, don't read. **

**But please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Her head was killing her. The moment they had gotten inside the Warehouse, Artie had started ranting about a ping and it was touch and go from there. Myka left immediately for Washington, and Pete and Steve were getting more instructions. Typing at her computer, she closed her eyes as the boys rushed around.

Just then, an alarm went off beeping at high decibels, resonating in her already throbbing head, and it was the last straw. The world slowed down, angles became sharper, voices farther away, the edges of her vision fading to grey.

"Claudia," Steve was stepping towards her. She tried to concentrate on her partner moving in slow motion through the blackness and the throbbing but found it impossible. He cocked his head at a snails pace and his lips moved, out of sync with the voice she heard. "are you-"

A sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and her legs collapsed as the world faded to black.

"Claudia!" Artie called, "which sector-"

He whirled around expecting to see his apprentice typing at the computer but instead was cut-off by the alarmed yells of Steve and Pete.

"Claudia!" They shouted in unison.

Steve caught her and Artie's eyes grew wide at sight of his surrogate daughter collapsed on be floor.

"Claudia!" Artie rushed to her side and looked sharply up at Steve, his eyes accusatory.

"Steve, breathe. NOW."

Steve held up his hands in panic. "It's not me! I'm fine!"

Meanwhile Pete had remained relatively calm and tried to scoop Claudia up in his strong arms. He stopped abruptly when he noticed-

"Uh. Guys?" Pete's voice changed from strong and capable to hushed with seeds of fear. He gestured to the pool of blood that seeped from between Claudia's legs. "We got a problem."

Artie turned ashen and gripped the wall next to him so he wouldn't faint at the sight of blood.

Steve and Pete stared at each other for half a second.

"We need Myka or Leena."

Pete opened his Farnsworth, and Myka's annoyed face greeted him.

"I just left! What, Pete? " Myka snapped as she looked down.

"It's Claudia." Pete said with tears in his eyes. He turned the farnsworth so Myka could see the problem.

Her annoyed tone dropped immediately and a concerned expression dawned her face.

"Oh my god! What happened? What are you doing talking to me? Get her to a hospital right away!"

"Steve's working on it." Indeed, Steve had opened his cell and was trying to get Claudia to wake up as he called an ambulance. "But it's hard to get an ambulance in the middle of nowhere." Pete turned the Farnsworth. "The thing is, well-"

He showed her the pool of blood and Myka stopped in her tracks.

"She couldn't just have her period... Right?" Pete asked.

"Oh my god." Myka said breathing deeply and taking charge. "Okay. Okay this is what you have to do. I'm on my way. Is Leena still gone?"

Pete nodded, starting to really panic now that Claudia remained unconscious even as Steve called her. That and the fact she was steadily becoming white as a sheet and colder and colder even as he was holding her.

"Mykes." His panicked eyes sought hers. "She's losing too much blood."

Myka nodded. "You have to stop the bleeding, otherwise she'll bleed out. Get her out of those jeans now. Thats too much blood for one period. Find a way to stop the bleeding. I'm coming as fast as I can."

Pete recoiled. "Marine!" Myka shouted, angry he wasn't springing into action. "Get it together and save her. Now!"

As Pete looked up, Steve was already unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down Claudia's small frame. Blood coated her pale inner thighs and dripped onto the floor.

"Ambulance is on the way," Steve was saying tersely as he battle with Claudia's too tight jeans, "but its 45 minutes out. I think we'd better just drive there ourselves. They said to stop the bleeding as well. Any way we could. "

Meanwhile, Artie showed Dr. Calder Claudia's predictament and was trying not to hyperventilate.

"I can't tell what happened to her from here, but it looks like something burst inside of her. She would have had a lot of bleeding in her abdomen before it started coming out. " Dr. Calder leaned into the Farnsworth, her face as grim as night.

"Before you get her to the umbilicus you need to plug her up. I'm sorry. Forget about her modesty, although it might be best if Steve took it from here."

Steve took a breath and pulled back Claudia's pink and black underwear only to find a myriad of strings hanging out.

"Tampons?" He guessed.

Dr. Calder swore loudly. "I'm coming. But until the ambulance gets there, Steve. I'm sorry, you have to plug her. "

"But how!" Pete said frustratingly. "Any cloth we put on she'll just bleed through and we don't have anything else."

"For god's sake!" Dr Calder said, near yelling now. "Put yourself inside her. You won't absorb her blood and it will keep her from bleeding out. Depending on where the rupture is, you might even stop the bleed! Steve we don't have time to waste. Do it now or she'll die."

Just then, Claudia coughed and shuddered. Her eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled back and forth underneath them. Steve and Pete immediately turned their attention to her.

"Claudia. Claudia! Can you hear me?" Pete asked.

He had never seen the teen so still before. It scared him more than the fact she was ruining the rug beneath him.

She gasped and flickered her unseeing eyes back and forth between the three men leaned over her, her lips struggling to find purchase, just barely forming the word "help."

"Claudia. Can you look at me?" Steve asked her. "I need you to stay calm and you need to stay awake."

She was seeing spots and Steve's voice seemed so far away but she tried to concentrate on him.

"Bleeding." She coughed out. "Hurts." She whimpered.

Blue eyes met brown as Steve took her hand.

"I know" Steve began, swallowing. "You're bleeding from... down there. A lot. Dr. Calder said I had to plug you up with my body. Is that okay?"

Claudia blinked. "Steve." The whisper came out in chunks, like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes glazed over and Artie came rushing back in, pushing a magazine at Steve. "The original Playboy. It will get you up so you can get inside her. Just do it before I have to kill you."

Artie barely glanced at Steve, instead cradling the apprentice's head in his lap.

Steve touched the magazine and an instant arousal pulsed through him, causing him to groan. Claudia's eyes fluttered, making a noise somewhere between a strangled moan and gasp.

"Connected." Artie mumbled to himself. "It must be pain as well as pleasure. That's why Steve had to be the one…"

Steve freed himself and positioned himself at her growing entrance.

"Claudia?" Steve said. "I need to enter. Is that okay?"

"Steve!" She screamed, a bubble of blood forming and popping at her mouth. He pushed inside her carefully. She was hot and wet. But not exactly the kind he was used to. Blood mingled with her juices and surrounded his twitching dick.

When his hips were flush to hers, he motioned Pete to help him pick Claudia up so they could get her outside the umbilicus and wait for the hospital.

She screamed and sobbed mercilessly, biting Steve's shoulder as they carried her too light frame outside and into the back of Pete's car, Steve laying on his back across the seat, Claudia on top of him.

Halfway to Featherhead (the nearest hospital) with Pete's foot gunned on the floor, Claudia began undulating, rubbing Steve against her.

"Feels good. " She choked out, eyes still glassy. "Move"

Steve turned his disbelieving eyes on her.

"Yeah Claude," he began uneasily, "I don't know if that's such a good idea right now."

He glanced up at the front seat, and could see his statement as the truth, especially considering Artie's eyebrows raised considerably and his expression turned violent when she moved against him.

He twisted his hips slightly against her to ease her movements anyways. Somehow he didn't have the heart to deny her one request. Every bump of the road jolted them and he grew nearer to orgasm, even if he didn't want to orgasm in a car with Pete and Artie, inside this girl who was half-dead.

Claudia mumbled something unintelligible and blacked out.

**So? What did you think? Will Claudia make it? **

**Let me know! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Don't worry. This chapter doesn't have any more –okay with the exception of two lines- "horrifying" details. And it's lighter than the last one, and from here on out it is lighter as well. Please review! **

She was underwater, floating along down a pitch black river. She heard nothing, saw nothing, except the endless black pain. Sometimes, she would get close to the top of the water. The currents sucked her up towards the top, and she heard bits of reality seeping in. She thought she might be in a car.

Wait.

Someone was touching her, filling her. And they weren't allowed. She choked on the water surrounding her for the first time. Gurgling towards the top, struggling against whatever was there. She heard someone screaming. Horrible, hair-raising screams. It took her a while to figure out where they were coming from. But she soon realized they were coming from her.

"Joshua!? Where's Joshua!" Claudia heard herself say.

"Claudia." Artie said soothingly, "Joshua is on his way. He's on the next flight here. "

Claudia's eyes glassed over. "Professor? Help me save Joshua."

Steve looked worriedly at Artie before Claudia brought the attention back to her.

"And you. " Claudia whispered at Steve. "You have been so naughty. Anything for a client." She rolled her hips in a body roll motion and subsequently blacked from the pain. But the damage was done. Steve hissed and shuddered against her, head falling on her chest. The friction there caused Claudia to gasp.

It seemed like years, but they eventually reached the hospital and Artie caused a ruckus getting Claudia and Steve looked at by paramedics, who took both of them on one gurney until they could get inside a good hospital room.

The doctors took over and the moment Steve pulled out of Claudia they took her into surgery, whisking away Pete and Artie to get a medical history, nurses applauding Steve's heroic actions. By the time he had returned after cleaning himself up, Leena, Myka and Joshua were there as well.

-_wham_- Joshua punched Steve right in the face and roared, face red and spitting.

"Don't you TOUCH my little sister ever again, you sick bastard!"

Apparently he had seen them come in and gotten the wrong impression. Pete wrestled Joshua off Steve and Artie glared at Steve himself.

Leena rushed over and helped Steve to his feet gingerly touching what would become a nasty bruise. Artie explained things to Joshua, who stopped fighting against Pete, and the group sat in the waiting room. Artie explained in detail what happened to Myka and Leena. Myka sat nibbling her nails off until she remembered that morning.

"Oh no." She wailed. "Claudia came and talked to me this morning but before she could say anything Pete interrupted us."

"Oh my god." Pete said, scrubbing his face. "I'm so sorry Mykes."

Artie sat up and stared at Myka. "Well, what want to talk about?"

Myka shook her head. "I don't know, but she seemed nervous and said it was awkward. I've never seen her act like that."

Just then a nurse in scrubs came out.

"Claudia Nielsen's family?" Artie and Joshua stood up. Joshua looked temporarily shocked but nodded curtly at him before they rushed over to the nurse who pursed her lips and said "Follow me please."

Artie and Joshua swiftly followed her into a closed room.

"The doctor is sewing her up as we speak. It seems one of her ovaries burst. Most likely caused by stress and increased physical activity. We couldn't save it, but she will still function normally with the other one."

Joshua breathed a sigh of relief and Artie let out a small smile.

"Thank you. Oh my god, thank you."

"She will have to spend a few days in recovery and will be out of it for quite some time. But until then we have to ask you a few questions. It seems there is much old scarring. Everywhere on her body, including her vaginal column. Given her age, I'm afraid to say everything about it suggests abuse. "

Artie's jaw fell open and so did Joshua.

"Abuse?" Joshua choked out. "We would never hurt her!"

The nurse folded her arms and looked at them with professional impassiveness.

"That's not for me to decide. With whom does she live? I assume you are out of the house and she is living with dad?"

Artie nodded shockedly, not even bothering to correct the nurse's assumption.

"She lives with me and the other people in the waiting room."

"Thank you. Social services will call on each of you in turn, until then we cannot let any of you into Claudia's room."

The nurse escorted them back to the waiting room, where Leena, Myka Pete and Steve jumped up, their voices overlapping.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Guys." Artie held up his hands and the group fell silent. "It seems she lost an ovary. It must have been going on for two weeks before she let us know. She's going to be fine in a few days."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's something else." Joshua said, arms folded across his chest.

"Now I can't try to understand what you all do, but I thought Claudia was happy. The nurse won't let us in to see her. It seems... " he paused. "Someone was sexually, physically and probably emotionally abusing Claudia. I'm only going to say this once. If you fess up now," He glared at Steve and Pete, "I won't kill you. She's my only sister and I love her. I won't hesitate to take her back to CERN with me forever unless we find whoever did this. You should also be aware I have access to antimatter and dangerous chemicals. Both of which can find your way into your morning cereal."

Everyone looked at Pete and Steve, but they just looked shocked.

"No." Pete said in a hushed tone. "No man, she's like my little sister! I would never! You gotta believe me!"

Steve's voice overlapped Pete's. "I just met her and you said the scars were years old!"

"Silence." Mrs Fredrick appeared and a hush drew over the group. " I don't believe any of you are hurting Claudia, but we know from MacPherson we can trust no one. There is a simple solution. " she held up a round piece of metal. "This is the pendant of truth from the Yatze River in China. When asked a question you will have no choice but to tell the truth."

Steve eagerly grabbed for the medal and practically shouted "I never abused Claudia."

Pete repeated the actions.

"Guys." Leena said quietly, interrupting everyone's overlapping voices. "I already knew."

Everyone turned to her.

"Her aura." Leena explained to the faces turned towards her. "When she first came was so damaged and full of fear. But only when she talked to Artie or Pete. And she always flinches when you yell. Or used to anyways."

Everyone took in that information when a clatter was heard down the hall.

**So what did you think? What do you think the clatter is down the hall? This chapter was a little lighter, no? Next chapter we see Artie and Claudia's father/daughter relationship fluff! :D Go ahead and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Alright, I recently got inspired to keep writing this story, so be on the lookout for more. Sorry for the long wait. I don't own any W13. Please review, and thanks for reading!**

_Crash._

Loose, animalistic screams floated down the hall towards the agents.

Steve briefly flashed to the time he'd mistakenly shown his pet bunny to Olivia's cat. The animal had opened its mouth wide and screamed itself silly. The shock of his fluffy pet bunny shaking in terror was not a memory he called upon often, but a powerful one nonetheless.

Someone was screaming like his rabbit. Orderlies, nurses, went into panic mode- running towards the noise. Someone hit a button on the off-white walls, and all the doors shut, cutting them off from the problem.

"_Nooo. Stay away from me_!"

Joshua's face paled.

"_That's Claudia!"_

The group ran towards the sound; Mrs. Fredrick and Leena distracting the nurse who had told them they weren't allowed to see her.

Joshua rounded the corner and got to Claudia's room first, followed closely by Steve.

She was in the back of the room holding up her IV stand like a sword, her flower patterned hospital gown hanging off one shoulder, arm bleeding from a ripped out the IV site. Her eyes were black pools of terror, tears mixing with screams and babbling and nonsense. Before now, he never would have guessed Claudia could devolve to this.

Two doctors were attempting to talk her down and a nurse was grabbing a syringe of tranquilizer.

"Ms. Donovan…" one of the doctors said. "You need to get back into bed. You're in the hospital; you just had major surgery…"

"I'm _not crazy_! I don't need to be treated!"

Her voice was a good octave higher, tight, but breaking and choking with sobs.

Then suddenly she noticed Joshua through the large glass walls.

"Oh my god." She inhaled a shaking breath, eyes fixing on him before letting out a scream of frustration. "Why won't you just leave me alone? I…want to be normal. Just let me be normal!"

"Claudia," Joshua said, instantly in the doorway and frowning at her. "Get back into bed this instant."

"No!" she screamed back, too loudly, "I… I won't do what you say. You're not real. You're not real!"

As she stumbled back, she yanked a random syringe out of a cabinet she ran into.

"Stay away!" she demanded, hyperventilating and eyes widening at the medical staff once more, "Or... or I'll jam this into my arm! It'll kill me, right?"

"Yes..." said the doctor slowly. "but you don't want to do that."

Steve looked at Joshua to see a tear streaming down his face. Just then, Artie and Myka caught up and saw the catastrophe.

There wasn't time. The wild look in her eyes was not going away, and things had just escalated to suicide. He had to do something.

"Claud" Steve said, stepping in the room with his arms open, his face pleading. "I won't let them hurt you. You can trust me."

"Steve?" her voice breaks his name in half as she turns her eyes on his. "They want to treat me. Don't let them treat me! I don't want to be treated! I'm… I'm not crazy."

"No," he said, three feet away now, keeping an eye on the syringe poised over the crook of her arm. "No, you aren't crazy. Just put that down, okay? I won't let them treat you. Or hurt you. You are safe with me. You _know _that.

Two feet.

She stared at him in wonderment.

A foot away. He touched her arm lightly, causing her to gasp and drop the syringe, which clattered to the ground.

She wrapped her arms shakily around him, glaring at the mass of people behind his back, as if daring them to come any closer.

She could trust him. He was her partner. Steve loved her. She was safe.

As he accepted the hug, pulling her tight, he quickly extracted his own syringe and pressed the plunger into her arm. There was just enough time to see the accusatory look of betrayal before the tranquilizer set in.

"I'm sorry, Claudia." he whispered in her hair, "I'm so sorry."

**So? What'd you think? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I have to say, I'm a little concerned with the reaction I got last chapter. Namely, **_**because there wasn't one**_**. Did you…hate it? I wasn't expecting a marching band or anything, but I was expecting SOMETHING. Anything. If you did dislike it, please tell me why. Honestly. I'm very receptive to criticism because that's how I can improve. Failure is the basis of victory. Please let me know, and here's a mini-chapter while I work out if I should continue. Thanks.**

_Ow._

The first thing she registers is the pain coming from somewhere below her belly button. Man, it hurt worse than the time she fell into her foster brother's Lego collection.

Her eyes felt heavy, but she forced them open anyways. Something was beeping near her left ear, and a weight was next to her right shoulder. It was strange, her mind was clear, but her body felt lugubrious and tired. Something smelled fantastic, puffing small amounts of air into her nose. The off white room was too bright.

Was she in a hospital?

Her heart rate picked up a little. She hated hospitals.

She remembered being sick earlier in the B&B, but not much else. No one noticed she was up.

She closed her eyes and gave in once more, before noticing that the weight next to her was Steve. She wondered where everybody else was. Maybe she had collapsed and Steve was the only one to notice, or maybe the others were tied up at the Warehouse.

_Ow_. The pain. _Damn it_.

She whimpered a little and the heavy weight next to her shifted. Suddenly Steve swam into her vision.

"Claudia!" He looked relieved. "Are you thirsty? Hold on, I'll get a nurse. "

"I.." Her throat feels raw.

"No, don't try to speak. Joshua- _Joshua wake up._ She's awake."

She briefly registers her brother pushing her hair behind her ear before she decides she can't fight the blackness edging in her vision anymore.

_Ow. Damn it._


End file.
